Jesse's Dream, Rachels Nightmare
by Under the Willow Tree
Summary: It was only until I recognized the ripped and tattered Beatles t- shirt that a cold feeling of dread spread up my body."Finn!Finn wake up dude!"I yelled,shaking him by the shoulders. His eyelids began to open but they were stopped by him coughing up blood
1. Chapter 1

_Someone was slouched against the wall, clearly knocked out, head sagging on his shoulder and spit leaving shiny streaks on his cheek. At first I really didn't feel too bad for this sucker - I mean he looked like he had been beat up pretty bad but he had probably got what was coming for him. It was only until I recognized the ripped and tattered Beatles t- shirt that a cold feeling of dread spread up my body._

_"Finn! Finn wake up dude!"_

* * *

Puck POV

I walked slowly around the west wall of McKinley high trailing my finger along the bricks. All and all, it had been a pretty good day. I missed math class, once again, and made out with my incredibly hot girlfriend. Lately Quinn's been really accepting of me, so I guess she finally realized I'll be a better father than that dud Finn.

Ug – don't even get me started on that dimwit.

I must admit, it made me feel really good about myself. At least more than usual, you know. My ego's gotten a real beating recently what with being rejected by Quinn, Santana and Mercedes. You'd think that I rocker such as myself would have better luck with girls, but it seems that they've formed some sort of anti-Puck alliance or something.

As I continued to walk to the parking lot, I saw the old decaying dumpster up ahead and I began to contemplate my past with the nerds of the school who I had mercilessly thrown in there. The thought made me chuckle to myself. I had dumped so many losers in there I couldn't even remember them all. I rounded the corner of the trash bin and I came upon a scene I never thought possible.

Someone was slouched against the wall, clearly knocked out, head sagging on his shoulder and spit leaving shiny streaks on his cheek. At first I really didn't feel too bad for this sucker - I mean he looked like he had been beat up pretty bad but he had probably got what was coming for him. It was only until I recognized the ripped and tattered Beatles t- shirt that a cold feeling of dread spread up my body.

"Finn! Finn wake up dude!"I yelled, shaking him by the shoulders.

His eyelids began to open but they were stopped by him coughing up blood.

I took off running back to the main entrance of the school. All of the lights in the building were off except one classroom at the end of the hallway. I sighed in relief when I realized it was the all too familiar choir room. Mr. Schuester was sitting at his desk grading Spanish tests as I skidded in. He looked up from the papers and I saw sadness written all over his face. I glanced at the scattered pile of papers I noticed the majority of them were "F"s.

Mr. Shue pushed his hair back (Ok, coach Sylvester is right, he_ really_ needs a haircut) and smiled. "Hi Puck, how come you're still hanging around here?"

"Mr. S you have to come quick!" I yelled urgently "It's Finn, he was here, and he got, I mean they…"

"Wow, slow down Puck" his smile had disappeared, "Who did what to Finn?"

"I don't know really, but I saw Finn and he was knocked out with all these creepy scars and it looks like his t-shirt was put through a shredder and – "

"You better show me"

* * *

Wills POV:

I hurried anxiously behind Puck a little bit confused. The kid seemed pretty freaked out, and nothing usually can do that to him. It made me wonder what Finn's condition was if it made Puck act like this. We had finally reached an old grimy dumpster out by the west side of the school, and what I saw probably made me look as startled as Puck.

Finn, was lying back against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. His clothes looked pretty torn up, and the few bits of skin I could see were covered in black and blue bruises. A long red gash that hadn't even scabbed up yet ran from his forehead to his cheek, and his left ankle was bent at an unnatural angle.

I bent down to his level and said softly, "Finn? Finn can you hear me?"

He shifted and groaned, opening his eyes and staring at me with an uncomprehending expression.

"Mr. Schuester? What are you doing here?" he said slowly.

"Finn can you walk?"

"I think so," he responded unsurely allowing us to pull him to his feet. I knew he was trying to be a Superman, but I really didn't have any faith in his ability to move at all. Leaning heavily on Puck, he shifted his weight forward, but the second his right foot hit the pavement, his face turned the color of guacamole and he fell backwards.

"Trying to stand on a busted ankle, all hail the smart one!" sneered Puck but I shot him a look and he fell silent.

"Let's try to get you inside at least" I said, but it was easier said than done.

Finn must have been at least a foot taller than Puck and I so we sort of dragged him inside to the choir room, Finn's face scrunched up in obvious pain the whole time.

By the time we had him seated in one of the black chairs, he had passed out cold. Figuring Finn probably wouldn't want me to call the hospital yet, I took out the school directory and called all the members of the Glee Club.

"Guys you need to come _now. _It's an emergency." I told them all before shutting my phone.

I shuddered as I thought of how mad Rachel would be when she found out someone other than her had messed up her boyfriend.

Puck's POV

Now I hate to admit it, because I am a guy who has a reputation for being a true, hard core, pain in anyone's butt, with absolutely no innocent feelings and I'd like to keep that title, but I actually felt a little worried for my ex-best friend.

I mean, sure he was a dud, and probably had never once in his life hoisted a nerd up a flagpole by his underwear, but I mean, I still kind of missed having someone to laugh at gory movies with me, and to know that someone always had my back on the football field. So I can say that I missed the guy a little.

Just then there was a huge slam as the door was yanked open and Rachel stalked inside the room, her neon stockings standing out from her would be perfectly normal outfit. She looked like she was about to go off into some diva rant about how we had interrupted her MySpace video recording, when she saw Finn and froze in mid breath. She rushed over to his side dramatically and gazed at us accusingly.

"_What. Happened."_

You could tell her tone meant no funny business.

"Puck found him like this stuffed behind a dumpster," said Mr. Sheuster, Emerging from his office with a first aid kit, "We don't know who I was….."

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Them. And. Toss. Their. Bodies. Into. A. Burning. Chasm."

Rachel looked so frightening, if looks could kill, we would all be dead.

I was actually sort of scared.

I know shocking right?

* * *

Finn's POV:

_Crap. _

I know it's not the most intelligent sounding thought, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. My entire body felt like it had been put in one of Coach Sylvester's protein shake blenders, and then run over by the entire football team wearing cleats.

The second thing I noticed was that people were around me. Even with my eyes shut I could hear faint whispering, and was able to pick out the high soprano voice of Quinn:

"Well at least only one of his ankles is broken….."

It's pathetic sure, but it made me sort of happy that she cared a little bit about what happened to me.

I recognized the distressed but still musical voice of Rachel as she said, "Who do you think would do this to him? I mean Finn can't have too many secret enemies that I wouldn't know about."

A snorting noise was made somewhere by my feet as Puck said, " Bet you five bucks it was Vocal Adrenaline"

Just hearing that name made me groan, and the entire room fell silent at once.

"Finn?" questioned Kurt.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, clearing the blurriness. Ten concerned faces were hovering above me. Well, more like nine.

Brittney just looked confused.

* * *

Quinn POV:

I was relieved when Finn finally came too. Hey! Who says a girl is not allowed to feel worried when she gets a call from her Spanish teacher saying that her ex-boyfriend was beaten to the pulp and lying unconscious on the choir room floor?

Rachel gave sort of a strangled cry that sounded a little bit like a cross between a mouse and a donkey and kissed him right on the lips right there. Like, right in front of the entire Glee club. Look, I get that it was a high tension moment, but did she have to do that right here in front of everybody? Finn looked a bit shocked, but then when he saw the rest of us, his ears turned bright red.

He tried to sit up, then winced, and slumped back down onto the hard floor in defeat.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to move yet" said Mr. Shue, "How are you feeling?"

"Not to be rude Mr. S," stated Mercedes, "but the guy has been totally beat up to the point where he can't even sit up, and you ask him how he is feeling?"

Mr. Shue, being the good teacher completely ignored that comment.

"Finn, do you want us to die you to the hospital?"

"No! No hospital!" he gasped, while using Rachel to help himself sit up against the wall "My mom would totally have a heart attack!

"Wow, it's ok Finn, calm down. We can just try to fix you up here if you want"

"Thanks Mr. S" he sighed looking exhausted.

"Right, so who here has any experience with _anything _medical related?" asked Mr. S, looking around the room.

I raised my hand, "Uh, I took a first aid class in 8th grade to get a babysitting certificate."

"How reassuring," muttered Rachel, but I stepped forward anyway.

"Ok, Um, First we need to fix his ankle I think" I said, "Can I try to take your shoe off Finn?"

"Just do it" he said squeezing his eyes shut tight.

_Here goes nothing! _I slowly untied Finn's converse, and slipped them off what I thought was smoothly, but Finn was gripping Rachel's hand as if it was the ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Now we need to set the bone and stuff, but I just don't think I can do that" I told Mr. S apologetically.

"Well then I'll do it," said Puck, who reached out suddenly and yanked Finn's ankle in the opposite direction.

Finn yelled out and turned sheet white, and we all heard the sickening click as the bone snapped into place.

"That was easy," said Puck.

We all glared at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!**

**-Under the Willow Tree :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Kurt POV:

Honestly, I really felt sorry for Finn. I mean for one he had Rachel for a girlfriend, who practically throws tantrums three times a day, and has absolutely _no _style sense whatsoever. Now he also get's his brains practically knocked out by some thugs while he was walking home from school. I mean could his life be any worse?

After dumping huge amounts of anapestic on all of his various scrapes and cuts, and slapping on a Iron Man Band-Aid here and there, Finn looked almost as good as new, (well not really if you count the fact that one of his eyes was almost swollen shut, he had a broken ankle, and that he was still bleeding in a few places)

"Finn I really think you need to go to the hospital, you lost a lot of blood and-"

"S'kay guys, really I feel grrreeeeaaaaat" said Finn dreamily, he was really starting to worry us all.

I leaned over and whispered into Mercedes ear, "I think the mental stress and the lack of blood has finally gotten to him,"

"No doubt about it" she whispered back as Finn told Rachel,

"Rach, I wanna meet the wizard too!"

Rachel turned around to face Mr. Sheu, still clutching Finn's hand and said sternly, "Mr. S, I think it's time we call the hospital, _like now_, if you know what I mean,"

He nodded and went out into the hall, opening his phone.

"What?" Brittney asked.

Will's POV:

An ambulance ride and two blood transfusions later, Finn was sitting in the back of my car sleeping soundly on Rachel's shoulder. Kurt was sitting awkwardly in the front seat twiddling his thumbs. The rest of the Glee Club had gone home after Finn had finally been released from the hospital at about 2 in the morning. Rachel, still a bit panicked, had been chosen (unwillingly) to tell Finn's mom what happened, and I was more than happy to drive both of them home as long as I didn't have to be the one to break the news.

"Thanks a ton for driving us home Mr. Sheuster" said Rachel, chuckling a little when Finn let out a loud snore.

"No problem Rachel, just make sure he feels better for me ok?"

"Oh crap, there's my dad" Kurt muttered, as we pulled into his driveway.

"KURT! WHERE IN THE FREAK'IN WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?"

After everyone was out of the car, I drove out of there faster than Sue could say, "I HATE CHILDREN!"

Kurt POV

Though I hadn't really noticed it before, my dad is really buff. It seemed almost effortless for him to pick up the snoring Finn and plop his down on our smooth black couch. Ms. Hudson had been sobbing hysterically ever since she had seen her totally mangled son, and it took my dad 10 minuets to finally calm her down.

"Wha—what happened?" said Ms. Hudson after her round of sobbing had subsided.

"Well," Rachel began, looking at me, "We don't know exactly, but Mr. Sheuster and Puck found Finn like this knocked out by the West side of the school. They called up the entire Glee club and we all rode with them to the hospital, where they patched Finn up a bit and gave him some blood,-"

"So we don't know who did it?" my dad interrupted, looking angry enough to rip someone's kidney out.

Rachel shook her head, and Mrs. Hudson began crying openly again, "Oh my poor baby!"

"Mrs. Hudson?" Rachel asked unsurely, "Can I spend the night? I already told my dad's where I am, and I think Finn would really appreciate it if I was here in the morning when he woke up"

"O-Of coarse d—dear" Mrs. Hudson stuttered.

Now let me just say, even though we were all sleeping in separate, beds, it was a little bit awkward for a gay guy like me having Rachel _sleeping in my room_.

Finn POV:

_Frick, Frick, FRICK._

My head was pounding, and I ached all over. _I didn't get drunk did I? _I couldn't remember anything from the night before, and when I tried to, it made my headache worse.

I opened my eyes in panic, only to find a smiling Rachel hovering over me. I instantly relaxed. She bent over and kissed me softly on the lips, making me forget all the worry and pain for a second. Just for a second though. The pain hit me again like a freak 'in fright train.

"Uhhhggg, Rachel what happened?" I groaned my own voice so raspy even I didn't recognize it.

"Puck found you, and then we all drove you to the hospital. You had lost a lot of blood so you were saying a lot of strange things, something about how our next glee song should be about llamas. Matt got it all on video tape." She said, laughing out loud.

I moaned inwardly. Knowing Matt, the ridiculous video of me would be up on You Tube faster than the football team to the lunch line on Choco Tacos day.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 1:00 PM, you've been out for a good 10 hours at least"

My stomach growled involuntarily, and Rachel swept out of the room to get me breakfast, well more like lunch, with a quick "I'll be right back!"

With a sigh, I laid my head back on the pillows and allowed my mind to wander. Almost instantly I recalled flashes of memory from the night before…..

_I walked around the corner, my hands in my pockets, and then WHAM! A fist smashes into the side of my face, making me stumble sideways into the wall. Someone pushes me roughly to the ground and I feel a foot kick me hard in the stomach. I gasp, all the air knocked out of me._

"_It's time we taught you losers a lesson. No one messes with us, not even your stupid club!" a voice yells somewhere above me. _

_I cringe away as I see the silvery gleam of a knife being pulled out of someone's pocket- _

"Hello! Earth to Finn! Are you ok?" Rachel stared at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled, suddenly not very hungry at all.

**So, What ya think? Review pretty please. ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Puck POV

Truthfully, I was getting really sick of the whole "ah poor Finn" thing. I mean sure, feel bad for him the day he's jumped, and then maybe at most, two days afterward, but is there really a need just to drag it on? Finn already get's drooled over by a majority of the McKinley High chick population, and now it's like 10 times worse! Gosh darnet! Why does he have to look so darn pitiful on those stupid crutches?

Even Quinn has fallen for it! It's always, "Finn this," and "Finn that", can't we talk about something actually more important, like me, for instance? I mean, who cares if the guy's skipped a few meals, and looks like he just walked out of "Return of the Zombie's" all the time?

IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!

Will's POV:

I smiled as Rachel and Finn walked slowly into the room, to sit down next to their other Glee members. It was good to see that they were still coming to glee club this week, especially after what happened last Friday.

"Okay guys, I have a new assignment for all of you this week," the room fell silent as I began speaking; "The theme this time is "What inspires you". I want you all to pair up and each other and choose a song to perform on Friday that really means something to you."

There were various groans, and "Yes's!", before people split off into their groups to choose songs. Rachel seemed to already have chosen an array of songs and was enthusiastically sharing them with Finn, who just nodded absentmindedly every now and again.

The whole Glee club was keeping an eye on him, trying to make him laugh whenever possible. It wasn't working well though, because every time he stopped chuckling, he would go right back to staring into space for hours on end. Rachel was becoming more distressed, and increasingly annoying everyday. She would sit next to him at lunch, even with all the football jocks there, throwing taunts at her, trying to convince him to eat something, only to be answered with a mumble of.

"I'm not hungry Rach, really."

"Hey Mr. Shue?"

"Oh , uh, yes Mercedes?" I looked up from my papers.

"Could Kurt and I sing "American Boy" for our song this week?"

"Yeah I think that would be-" I was cut off by a large shriek coming from the other side of the room.

Finn was frozen in fear, his eyes so wide they looked like they were going to bug out of his head. Puck had pulled out his silver pocket knife and had begun to clean his nails, not noticing Finn's suddenly panicked response.

"Shhhhh. Finn it's ok, it's just Puck," Rachel soothed.

Finn seemed to have forgotten where he was, "Please, Please don't hurt me! Stay away from me!" he shouted sounding hysterical.

"Wait, what did I do?" Puck asked confusedly, leaning closer towards Finn.

Finn screamed and backed away as far he could, bumping into the wall.

"Puck! Just put the stupid knife away!" I yelled as understanding crossed Mike and Matt's faces, and they dragged a protesting Puck out of the room.

Rachel was desperately trying to calm Finn down, but he kept on screaming bloody murder, until Artie promptly rolled over and slapped him hard across the face.

"Dude, what was that about?" Artie asked.

"Sorry," Finn gasped, "Just. Panicking. A. Little."

Then he put his head in his hands and began to sob.

**Awwww.. Poor Finn! I thought I really had to put that funny thing about Puck in the beginning there just so there can be some humor in the story and not just all drama. Please if you can, review! Sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter, but I am trying to update every three days!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rachel POV

"Bye Daddy!" I called as I left my house, inserting my keys into the ignition and backing out of the driveway.

After about fifteen minuets, I turned into a small neighborhood. Finn's neighborhood. After his "breakdown" during glee club on Friday, Finn seemed too embarrassed to even leave his room, so he had missed the last two days of school.

I rung the door bell and a sullen looking Kurt answered the door, Elle Magazine clutched in one hand.

"He's downstairs in our room,"

"Still?" I asked

He nodded, and I walked down the whitewashed stairs, opening the door slowly.

"Uh... Hi Finn, how are you feeling today?"

After about a minuet, he turned his head from staring at the ceiling, fixing me with a blank gaze, and said, "Fine."

That's it. He was _still_ lying in his bead, where I had left him yesterday it seemed, staring into space.

"I brought the music for us to practice out duet." I said, still trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh, that's great Rach" he said, not sounding enthusiastic at all.

I figured that maybe the song would cheer him up, and handed him his piece of music, but when it was time for him to sing his solo, he just stared blankly ahead.

"Finn?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He blinked a few times, as if he was seeing that I was there for the first time.

"Oh, sorry Rachel, guess I just spaced out a little. Do you think maybe we could work on the song tomorrow or something? I just feel kinda tired,"

"Yeah sure, Finn," I tried not to sound too put out as I packed my things together and left, "See you tomorrow!

"No luck?" Kurt asked as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Nope,"

"Yeah, he won't talk to me or his mom either" he paused for a moment as if deep in thought and then said, "Maybe he just needs talk to like another guy or something, I don't think I really count as someone he can really talk to about guy feelings,"

"That's a great idea!" I said before reaching into my bag and puling out my phone.

Puck's POV:

Well, there I was. Driving down to Finn's house to save his sorry butt again, but this time from his so called depression. Rachel had called me an hour ago in what sounded like near hysterics:

"_Noah, do you think you could do me one favor?" _

"_Depends." _

"_Oh, Noah! It's Finn, Kurt and I are so worried! He won't eat, he won't talk, and he just stares at the wall all day! What if he's depressed and down there drowning himself in the bathtub right now! You have to help him, just get him to talk and say what's on his mind! Please oh please! You two are best friends after all!"_

"_Ex," I growled. _

Rachel sounded like she was sobbing on the other line, but who knows, it could have been just her polished acting skills.

"_Fine! I will be there in an hour, just stop crying though, he's not worth it." _

"_Oh thank you!"_

The line had gone dead.

"Finn's gonna owe me big time" I grumbled as I parked my car up on the street.

I rang the door bell, and Kurt answered on the first ding. I didn't bother waiting for him to invite me in, and pushed my way inside. I had never been one for formal greetings. Rachel was sitting on the couch, with a mug of vegan hot coco in her hand, her face suspiciously dry for someone who had been crying so hard earlier.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed my hand and dragged me sown the stairs to the closed door of the room where Finn was.

"Don't make this worse" she said with a dagger glare before pushing me into the room and closing the door behind me.

What happened to the damsel in distress on the phone, may I ask?

Finn was sitting on top of his bed, staring at a T.V. screen that wasn't turned on, not looking up when I sat down on the chair next to him, a bit scary in my opinion.

"Hey man,"

No response.

"How's the leg? Oh and the face, and um the arm I guess too?"

He finally looked over at me, his face pale and dead looking.

"Oh, it's you." He said quietly, staring down again at his feet.

Wow, Rachel hadn't been kidding about the depression thing.

Unable to control myself any longer, I snapped at him, "Finn, why are you doing this to them? Rachel and your Mom? They really care about you dude and your killing them!"

"I don't want to hurt them," he whispered, pulling his long legs up to his body, "I just can't help it."

"Well for one, you can pull yourself together, and stop acting like an idiot who feels sorry for himself all the time."

"I am such a freak 'in mess" he muttered.

I didn't say otherwise.

Finn's POV:

2:00 AM

_I race down the dark alleyway, checking over my shoulder every 10 seconds for my persecutors. Then I see a foot step out to trip me, and my feet are flying out from under me, causing me to land heavily on my back. _

_ Suddenly of nowhere there are eight dark faces above me all smiling creepily. One is holding a gun, while another clutches a heavy rock. _

_ "Were going to kill you lima-loser," the all chant in unison, then they all diminish into black smoke and I am on the football field. _

_ I start rushing towards the end-zone to make a touchdown, but then all of the players are pulling knives from their jerseys- _

I feel a strong grip on my shoulder shake me and pull me out of my nightmare. I sit up in bed drenched in sweat. As I look around the room, I see random pillows and blankets strewn across the floor, including North Face sleeping bag.

"Dude, you were like screaming. You seriously need to get you crazy under control."

I whip around and see… Puck sitting in the chair next to my bed. There was drool dripping down his chin so I assumed he was sleeping before.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend told me that you were having nightmares, and that I needed to sit here and keep the sand- man from eating you or something. Oooooooh- Scaaaary!"

Grateful yet annoyed at the same time, I smacked in the face with a pillow.

**Review please!**


End file.
